


A Welcome Distraction

by chromatic_78



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Slightly dominant Reid, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatic_78/pseuds/chromatic_78
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid had been on your mind since your very first day at the BAU, maybe this was your chance to do something about it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	A Welcome Distraction

You liked being a part of the BAU, you really did, but there was one thing about the job that you could do without. That one thing was Dr. Spencer Reid. It wasn’t that you hated him, it was quite the opposite actually, you were just too damn distracted by him. The way he ran his hand through his disheveled hair when he was working on something important, the way his tone of voice shifted when he talked about something he was passionate about—all of those little things made your job that much harder. You were a profiler, you needed absolute focus if you wanted to be effective, but with Dr. Reid around there was always something to be distracted by.

“You got anything on the Detroit strangler case yet?” asked Morgan, “Y/n?”

You’re head shot up to look at him, “Sorry, uh, no not yet, but I’m going to make a few calls and see what I can dig up.”

Morgan nodded, smirking, “What’s got you so distracted?”

“It’s nothing.”

Before Morgan could say anything a stack of papers dropped onto your desk, you looked up, it was Reid. “Gideon wants you to take a look at these,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Sure, right away,” you smiled up at him before he turned away and walked back to his own desk.

Morgan met your eyes with a smug expression of exaggerated surprise, “So that’s what it is.”

You rolled your eyes, glancing over at Reid’s desk, “Shut up, there’s nothing going on.”

“Not yet,” Morgan teased as he walked away, leaving you blushing at the thought of other members of the team knowing how you felt.

***

About a dozen phone calls later, night rolled around and you still hadn’t found out anything remotely useful about the unsub. Gideon and most other people in the office had already left, so it was just you, Morgan, and Reid. The quiet was nice and you were actually able to focus for once. 

“Alright, guys, I think I’m gonna call it a night,” Morgan said, gathering his things, “You coming, y/n?”

You and Morgan normally left together if it was late so he could walk you to your car, but something made you blurt out, “I’m actually going to stay, I think I might be close to finding our guy.”

He gave you a curious look, and Reid looked up from his desk momentarily. Morgan raised his eyebrows, “Well, you and boy genius have fun then.”

You couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he playfully bumped into your shoulder on his way out. As soon as Morgan was out the door the room took on a different atmosphere. It made you shift awkwardly in your seat, knowing that it was just you and Reid—alone. There was tension in the air, or at least you thought there was, but maybe that was just you reading too deeply into things. Still, you were itching to break the silence, so you turned in your chair to face Reid, who was hunched over his computer, long hair blocking his eyes from your view. 

“It looks like the unsub might be a maintenance worker of some kind, uh, maybe an electrician or a plumber,” you started, pausing when Reid looks up.

He was quiet for a moment, staring off into the distance with a blank expression, “You might be right, that would mean he has access to a company car of some kind, and it wouldn’t garner any suspicion if he was seen going in and out of homes during the day.”

Reid got up from his desk and made his way over to the board where all of the information about the case was tacked up. That board happened to be next to your desk, and you couldn’t help but sneak a few extra glances at Reid as he examined it.

“Why do you always stay so late?” you asked cautiously, unsure of how Reid would react. You weren’t very close and didn’t talk like this very often.

He turned to look at you quizzically, “I, well, I guess it’s just hard for me to rest until a case is solved.”

You nodded, “You don’t get tired, or stressed?”

To your surprise he moved over and sat on the desk directly across from yours, so he was looking down at you. “I do, but I’ve never been particularly good at dealing with stress,” he laughed and looked down.

You smiled, unable to think of a clever response. Instead of saying anything you got up and pretended to be interested in the board, arms crossed as you lazily ran your eyes over some of the photos and documents. 

After a few minutes Reid finally spoke up again, “Can I ask you something now?”

You turned around, uncrossing your arms, “Go for it.”

“Why don’t you like me?”

Your eyes widened and you felt the blood rush from your face, “You’re kidding,” you paused, but Reid’s expression remained fixed, “I don’t dislike you, Dr. Reid. What made you think that?”

“All the signs were there: avoiding me, awkward conversations, very little eye contact,” he said frankly.

You laughed, shaking your head, “For someone with a PhD you can be pretty clueless.”

“Three, actually,” he blurted out, “And I don’t know what you mean.”

“Look, I don’t dislike you, that’s really all you need to know.”

“Have I upset you?”

You took a deep breath in, “No, I just don’t think it’s appropriate to have this discussion at the office, or at all for that matter.”

Reid was silent for a moment and you took the opportunity to start gathering your things. Your face was burning up and all you wanted was to be home, away from this horribly uncomfortable situation.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Reid stand up, a confused look on his face as he watched you get ready to leave. “Goodnight, Doctor—” you began, but were cut off when you turned around to find him standing close behind you. There was less than a foot between your face and his chest, and when you looked up his eyes met yours.

Without a word his hand came up behind your neck and his lips crashed into yours. It was not the chaste, naive kind of kiss you would have expected from a man like Reid, instead it was hungry and desperate.

When he pulled away you made sure not to hold eye contact, “Why did you do that?” you asked quietly.

“Isn’t it what you wanted?” his voice was lower now, and it was driving you crazy.

You nodded slowly. The implications of this kind of relationship were there at the back of your mind, but right now you didn’t care about anything besides Reid’s hand still softly placed on the back of your neck and the possibility that this might actually go somewhere.

He kissed you again, this time you leaned into it, pressing your body against his. The way his tongue slipped into your mouth was intoxicating, and you couldn’t help but moan softly. He pulled back slightly, smirking, “I guess I was right.”

“Just shut up and kiss me again,” you breathed.

His eyes scanned your body and you could see that he had just thought of something, “Get on the desk first.”

You obeyed, sitting on the edge of your desk. Reid stepped forward and you opened your legs so he could stand between them. His hands settled on your waist and he asked, with a hint of insecurity, “How far do you want to take this?”

It was your turn to be smug, you scooted forward on the desk and you could feel how hard he was already. “Dr. Reid, are you asking me if I’ll let you fuck me in the middle of the office?”

He turned red at your words, “I suppose I am.”

You smiled, “Sit down, then.”

Reid looked a bit thrown off, but he took a seat in the nearest chair and you hopped off of your desk. He watched intently as you got on your knees and began to undo his belt. You were quick to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. You stared at it for a moment, it was thicker and longer than any of your previous boyfriends or hookups. Just seeing Reid like this, mouth slightly open, waiting, your hand on his cock, made the knot that was already building up inside of you grow tighter.

You made sure to meet his eyes before leaning down to take the head of his cock into your mouth. Taking your time, you worked your tongue around and around until he was squirming in his seat, then you took the whole thing—or as much as you could manage without gagging too loudly—into your mouth. 

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath.

You sped up, bobbing up and down, sliding your tongue along the shaft on each upstroke. Reid placed a hand on the back of your head, gripping your hair lightly, and a pleasant shiver ran down your spine. That one small action made you curious to find out if he had a bit of an aggressive streak despite his usual demeanor. His hips bucked involuntarily and he pushed your head down a little harder, he was losing control already. You moaned around his cock and almost immediately he pulled you off of him.

Your eyes narrowed and you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Reid was still breathing heavily, “I wasn’t going to last much longer,” he said between breaths.

A smile broke across your face as you moved back to sit up on your desk. Reid seemed to get the hint and stood up, watching wide-eyed as you unbuttoned your blouse and hitched your skirt up. “What’s next, Dr. Reid?” you asked with feigned innocence.

He wasted no time closing the distance between you, carefully running one hand up your thigh while he kissed your neck. The kiss was gentle, hesitant at first, but soon it became rough and needy and you were certain you would be covered in hickies the next day. Reid began to run his fingers along your slit ever so lightly before he looked up at you, “Do you know what it does to me, hearing you call me ‘Dr. Reid’ all day long?” 

You shook your head.

“Say it again,” his voice was different now, commanding in a way you had never heard from him before.

“Dr. Reid,” you whispered.

As if to reward you he moved your underwear out of the way and began to rub small circles around your clit. You breathed in sharply, startled by how good he was at this, and he smirked.

“The average woman requires at least fifteen minutes of foreplay,” Reid said as he slid two fingers inside of you, “but I guess you’re an exception, seeing as you’re already so wet for me.”

You moaned quietly, suddenly empty as Reid slid his fingers out of you. His eyes met yours in an unasked question and you nodded. It was just seconds later that he thrust into you, placing his hands on your waist to keep you steady.

His size made it painful at first, but soon it was unlike anything you had ever felt. He stretched you out perfectly and each thrust made you want it harder and faster. Reid slowed down for a moment, pulling almost all the way out so he could slam back into you and you couldn’t help but cry out.

He brushed your hair out of you eyes as he continued to thrust, “You’re so fucking good, how do you want it?”

“You leaned in so you could whisper in his ear, “You don’t have to be gentle with me, Dr. Reid.”

You hoped he knew what you were getting at and your hopes were confirmed when he pulled you down off of the desk and spun you around so you were leaning over it. He pushed into you from behind and it felt even better, making your whole body tense up under his touch. His hands were soon gripping your hips, pulling you back into him harder and harder. Before long he began to moan quietly, as if he was trying to hide it, and you felt yourself getting closer—the knot inside of you reaching its tightest point. 

“I’m close,” you panted.

He reached down to rub your clit while he continued to pound into you and when he spoke his voice was raspier than usual, “I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

Those words sent you over the edge and you couldn’t hold back anymore, the knot sprung apart, everything inside of you came undone and you felt yourself clenching around Reid’s cock. Over and over you whimpered, “Dr. Reid.”

It was only a few more thrusts before Reid pulled out abruptly and said, “Get on your knees.”

You knew what was next, you could hear it in his unsteady tone of voice. You eagerly obliged and turned around to kneel in front of him. Reid began to stroke himself, looking down at you, but you quickly reached up and took over. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when, after just a couple of stokes, you felt him throbbing in your hand and he came all over your chest with a low sigh.

Before he could say anything you stood up and shot him a sly grin as you reached for the box of tissues on your desk.

As he hurried to zip his pants and make himself presentable again he muttered awkwardly, “Uh, sorry about that.”

You laughed lightly, “Don’t be, believe me I’m not complaining.”


End file.
